Next
by patninhe
Summary: Six daters, an RV, and Harry. What do you think it's going to happen? Non Magical World.
1. Next

_**I read a story that was based on the show Next in channel 60 here in on a Snape/Harry romance, so I decided to make a Harry/Cedric one.**_

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize.**

**Next**

Cedric sat with a bunch of other boys in an RV. He was lost in thought about what he was about to go through. The other boys were deep into conversation and not really paying much attention to him. For that , he was glad.

He had been about to go on a job interview, when his good friend, George had drag him from his house saying something about going on a TV show. The next thing he new he was sitting on this strange bus with Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Colin Creevey (a boy who only says word), and Neville Longbottom. For what the instructor had said, they were there to go on a date with some guy, which would pick the one he liked best.

"Lighten up, Diggory, and have some fun." said Ron

" Word." said Colin

"I'm just waisting my time here." said Cedric

"Tell me about it. Imagine _me_ going on a date with Potter?" said Draco "By the way, what are you doing here, Weasley? I thought you and Potter were just friends."

"They didn't say 'just' friends weren't allowed." said Ron

"Wait a minute, the guy we're supposed to date is Harry Potter?" asked Cedric

"You didn't know that?" said Seamus, taken aback.

"No."

Cedric felt himself getting uncomfortable, again. Nobody had known but he had always had a crush on the Potter heir, ever since his 6th year at Hogwarts High. This could be his chance.

The Instructor's head popped out on the RV's door.

"Finnigan, you're up first." he said

"Well fellas, this is the last of me you'll see." said Seamus leaving the bus.

"How many minutes do you think he'll last?" asked Neville

"One" said Ron

"Word!" said Colin

Outside…

Seamus Finnigan,

Likes to hang out with a friend named Dean.

Worships Albus Dumbledore.

Wishes to become a Potter.

"Hey, Harry." greeted Seamus

"Hi, Seamus." said Harry "I didn't imagine I would know anyone from the bus."

"You have no idea."

Like Cedric, Harry had come in the show against his will. Hermione forced him to go, because she thought he had had enough alone time in his life. Ron had taken the opportunity to come out of the closet, by going to the show also.

"Ok, the first thing we're going to do is go to a sports store. I need to buy some football supplies." said Harry

"Alright." said Seamus

They rode to the nearest sports store they could find. The store was well equipped with football gear.

"Seamus can you check out the safety equipment for me, while I check out the footballs?"

"Sure."

15:24 $16

" Is that your boyfriend?" the cashier asked Harry

"No" said Harry

"Good, because he's odd."

"Hey, Harry, what's this weird shaped thingy?" called Seamus

Harry turned around.

"Uh…a helmet. I'm sorry Seamus, but NEXT.

"You'll never find someone as good as me!" Seamus screamed, then he ran out of the store.

Inside the bus…

"What happened?" asked Draco

"Potter next me, because I don't understand anything about his stupid Foseball." said Seamus

"It's Football." said Cedric

"Whatever, Diggory. He thinks he's the king of the world!"

"Word?" asked Colin

"Anyway, it's your turn Neville.

Neville left.

"At least you got $16." said Ron

"Potter won't say no to me." said Draco confidently

"You mean if you get the chance to date him, Malfoy."

Cedric thought about what Ron had just said and decided that he was right. Harry might like to go on a second date with someone else before it gets to be his turn. Heck, he might even next _him._

Neville Longbottom,

Likes herbology.

Worships alcohol.

Wishes to become a gardener.

"I can't believe you would come on a show like this, Neville." said Harry

"Me neither, but now that I'm here let's get this party started." said Neville getting closer to the other boy. Harry inhaled his breath.

"Uou, have you been drinking, Neville?"

"Yes, it helps me get motivated."

"You don't need alcohol to motivate yourself."

"Yes, I tried drugs, but it didn't work out."

"You've used drugs?"

"Why the surprised face, Harry? A shy guy like me needs a little motivation, and alcohol was right there for me. In fact if I wasn't a little tipsy right now, I wouldn't be talking so openly to you right now."

"Meaning that this is not your true character?" asked Harry dryly

"Well… when you put it that way, I-."

"NEXT"

7:45 $8

Inside the bus…

"I should of listened to my concious and stayed home. But my grandmother made me come here. She said it would be a great pleasure to have the hero of England as her grand-son-in-law. Now I have another failure for her to criticize me about." said Neville

"I told you he was evil" said Seamus

"Too bad, so sad. Don't get mad be glad." said Ron

" Potter isn't your type anyway, Longbottom." said Draco

"True, well, Ron it's you're up." said Neville

Ronald Weasley,

Likes to play chess.

Worships Viktor Krum.

Wishes to be a famous citizen.

Harry was sitting in the car waiting for the following person. He saw him get down from the bus, so he popped his head out the window. His jaw fell down.

"RON!"

"Surprise, mate." said the red head

"NEXT!

Ron returned to the bus, very disappointed. He had thought for sure Harry wouldn't next him even if it was just for the sake of their friendship.

0:56 $1

"Back so soon, Weasley?" asked Malfoy

"At least you're a dollar richer." said Neville

"Shut up, Neville." said Ron "Get out there Creevey!"

Colin adjusted his shirt and stepped out of the bus.

"That wasn't the last we'll see of him." said Malfoy

"Word!" said Seamus imitating Colin.

Everyone, including Cedric, laughed at that remark.

Colin Creevey,

Likes to take photographs.

Worships Harry Potter.

Wishes to become a photographer.

Colin took out a notepad from his pocket and entered the car, in which Harry was waiting in.

"Colin, I'm beginning to think you all had plans on getting together and dating me today." said Harry

"Word?"

"Yeah. It's hot today, isn't it? Want to go for a swim?

"Word."

The Boy-That –Survived was beginning to get annoyed by this other boy's unique 'words'.

The car slowly parked against the sidewalk of one of England's most beautiful beaches. The boys exited the vehicle. Harry spotted Colin's notepad.

"What's that for?" he asked

Colin gave it o him. Harry skimmed through it. It had a lot of autographs of, what he later noticed, famous people.

"Wait, you want me to autograph this?"

"Word."

"No way, I'm tired of people being after me just because of my fame. Besides I need someone with a diversified vocabulary. NEXT!"

4:05 $4

Colin entered the bus the bus cursing, literally.

" That son of a bitch! 'Diversified vocabulary', please. He wouldn't know diversified vocabulary if it hit him on the…"

He stopped after he saw the expressions on the other boys' faces.

"Honestly, just because I don't say anything else, but word, doen't mean I can't. 'Word' upwards my level of coolness."

"I sure learned something new today." said Neville

"Yes, things are definitely not what they seem." said Seamus

_True_, Cedric thought, so far, according to the descriptions, Harry was being a bit bitchy. Definitely not what he had thought of the boy.

"Make way for the Slytherin Prince." said Malfoy

"Brake a leg, Malfoy." said Ron

"Why, thank you, Weasley."

"No, really, break a leg."

Ron pushed Draco off the RV.

Draco Malfoy,

Likes to give others a hard time.

Worships himself.

Already is what he wishes to be.

"So let me get this straight, you want a truce?" asked Harry

"Exactly, I mean why keep on pretending?" said Malfoy

"Pretending what?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Don't you triple Harry me!"

"I know you love me."

"I WHAT?"

"You love me."

"That is the most outrageous thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Mafoy grabbed Harry threw him on the sand and tried to kiss him.

"Let go of me you maniac, NEXT, NEXT!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs while Draco sucked his neck.

Molfoy let go of the boy, and got up slowly. However, his face looked murderous. Befor he left, he kicked the sand making it go all over Harry's face and body. Harry just stood, technically, layed there.

5:55 $6

"If you say one thing, I swear I'll kill you all!" said Malfoy threateningly

Nobody said a word.

Now it was Cedric's turn.

Cedric Diggory,

Likes sports.

Isn't a worshiper.

Wishes to become an international football player.

Cedric got off the bus to find Harry still laying on the sand.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" asked Cedric

"Cedric, I…"

"Let me help you." he said giving Harry a hand.

"I guess I was just too tired to get up on my own." said Harry

"I know, it's been a long day."

A complete silence fell upon the two.

This is awkward, Harry thought. I should probably call it a day and go hom…

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cedric asked sitting on the sand.

"What?"

"The sunset."

"Really?" asked Harry sitting himself next to Cedric.

"You don't think so?"

"No, I do. It's just that most people don't admire these kinds of things."

"I see what you mean."

"You know, you were the last person I expected to see here."

"Well, I was sort of forced to come by a friend."

Cedric thought that he probably shouldn't've said that, but was surprised by Harry's answer.

"So was I."

"But I'm glad I'm here, in a way."

"Why?"

"Because, I've recoverd a feeling I thought I had lost a long time ago."

"Are you going to tell me what?" asked Harry eagerly

"You want to know, work for it."

30:45

"That's not fair Cedric, you're not giving in." said Harry

"And I don't intend to, yet."

"I don't know why I'm so curious, but it's the most fun I've had in months."

"Me too."

Memories of the past flashed through Harry's mind. He remembered that in the past he had had a crush on Cedric. And now years later, they were here, together, on a date. A chance. If only he knew what Cedric was hiding from him.

"It's been 45:00 minutes we're on this date, Cedric. You can either take the money or go on a second date with me."

Cedric looked intensely into the emerald green eyes of the boy beside him.

_Flashback:_

"Potter nexted me, because I don't understand anything about his stupid Foseball." said Seamus "He thinks he's the king of the world!"

"I should of listened to my concious and stayed home. But my grandmother made me come here. She said it would be a great pleasure to have the hero of England as her grand-son-in-law. Now I have another failure for her to criticize me about." said Neville

"I told you he was evil" said Seamus

" That son of a bitch! 'Diversified vocabulary', please. He wouldn't know diversified vocabulary if it hit him on the…"

_End of Flashback_.

They were just mad because Harry nexted them, a voice in Cedric's head said.

"Of course I'll go on the second date with you, Harry."

The two boys kissed. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

A/N I hope whoever was reading this liked it.


	2. Coming Soon

**COMING SOON…

* * *

**

**THE WORLD'S NEXT TOP WIZARD**

**Or Witch**

**Hosted by Harry Potter**

**_Judges_**

**Harry Potter**

**Eragon**

**King Galbatorix**

**The Wizard of Oz**

**Voldemort**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**

* * *

****_Contestants_**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Murtagh**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Hermione Granger**

**The Wicked Witch of the West**

**The Wicked Witch of the East**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Lavender Brown**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Viktor Krum

* * *

**

**Special appearances by Mood-Eye Moody, the Marauders, the Riders and the Founders of Hogwarts

* * *

**

**Based on a TV show called America's Next Top Model.**

**All credits given to J.K Rowling (Harry Potter and co.), ****Christopher Paolini**** (Eragon and co.) and ****L. Frank Baum**** (The Wizard of Oz).

* * *

**

**Humor/ PG-13**


End file.
